It's all Starscream's fault
by Mera Arem Rema
Summary: Three girls are caught by Starscream because they play a game, what happens after they get to the Nemesis is anything but what anyone expects. they don't react like the other humans would, they don't seem to be afraid of them. Can they survive life with the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Mera here, the title of our story was Arem's idea,** **We don't own anything: Transformers or weregeek. we don't intend this for offence so excuse any and all OCness and enjoy the insanity that only we can cause on the nemesis.**

* * *

It was two in the morning and most everyone on the Nemesis were in recharge.

Rumble and Frenzy on the other hand were at one of the consoles, looking up random human games and trying not to laugh so they wouldn't wake anyone up. "Hey, look at this!" Rumble muttered nudging Frenzy

"'Dungeons &amp; Dragons' huh sounds interestin' let's look into this." Frenzy replied after a few hours of 'research' they had all the information they needed to convince Megatron that getting a human to run a game of Dungeons and Dragons would benefit the Decepticon cause. Of course that would remain to be seen if this human even survived the night at the Nemesis.

Later that morning when everyone was awake and moving Rumble and Frenzy walked into the command center and waited for Megatron to notice them.

"What do you two want?" Megatron asked, finally noticing them

"we found out about a game that humans play, it's a combat simulation." Rumble said easily

"we thought it might be useful for the troops to play it." Frenzy said

Megatron looked slightly irritated " You think a _human_ game will help us?" he questioned

Both steeled themselves to run to med bay when Soundwave spoke from his spot at the communication desk

"Game: Could prove useful in showing new tactical maneuvers."

-in a small house-

Mera sat at her desk working on the latest ark to her D&amp;D campaign, she brushed her crimson hair out of her face. she stretched, it was the beginning of summer and she was still in her pajamas 'I should get dressed.' she thought as she stood and dug in her dresser.

Arem yawned, brushing her golden blond hair out of her face, she was watching TV; curled up on a wide seated chair, she was bored out of her mind and there was nothing to do. she looked out the window and suddenly started rolling around on the chair "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled.

"What?" Mera yelled back

"I hate bunnies, can we blow them up?!" Arem howled

Mera and Rema came down stairs to see Arem fall off the chair "ow!" the blond squeaked and continued rolling around, crashing into the various furniture in the room. A car door shutting made Mera and Rema freeze "Rema get upstairs, Arem come on!" Mera hissed at the blond and raven haired girls as all three ran upstairs into Mera's rom. Mera quickly hid all of their gaming material and all three sat on her bed to give the illusion that they had been talking. yelling from downstairs told them their mother, Kay, and grandmother, Jay, were back, they didn't really like or even love either woman because all they did was yell and make them feel worthless, nothing thee girls did was EVER right and they were yelled at constantly; so the three felt nothing towards the two women except irritation. the yelling stopped after a little while and the house was quiet again for at least a few minuets.

The three slowly traveled downstairs to where the two women waited,The two women glared as they came into view, anger glowing in their eyes.

"What have _you three_ been doing?" Jay snapped

"Watching TV." Arem calmly replied

Kay glared "All three of you?" she demanded impatiently

"Yes." Mera replied dryly

"Now that your home we wanted to go for a walk." Rema said quietly

Jay glared "Why?"

"We've been stuck inside all day." Arem growled while Mera grabbed her bag

"Fine." snapped Kay

The girls got out the front door and ran to a park the two older women couldn't get to in a car, the women wouldn't walk to the park and wouldn't walk there so they figured they were safe. they got to their chosen hiding place and sat to catch their breath, the park was really more of a open field on a seldom used trail.

Mera smiled "Well do you two want to kill some goblins?" she purred

"Defiantly." Rema smiled wickedly while Arem grinned like a maniac

"okie." Mera laughed pulling out character sheets, dice, books, paper, and pencils; handing out everything but the books she pulled out her notes, They settled in to play a game of Dungeons &amp; Dragons.

"Ok, last we left our 'heroes', and I use that term lightly, they had just gotten to a town, what are you doing in town?" Mera asked

"Getting our clothes washed and doing maintenance on our armor and weapons." Arem stated with a happy purr

"Ok, that will take you(rolls a die 6) about three hours till your happy it's all clean and taken care of. What are you doing Rema?" Mera asked

Rema smiled "I'm dressed in a light gray dress and old cloak, I'll be acting like an old woman and selling charms." she cooed

Mera rolled some percentiles dice "Ok, you get twenty silver, ninety copper, and three gold." Mera said calmly

"YES!" both girls cried

"Keep it up little con artist!" Arem yipped happily while Mera stared humming, the other two stopped.

"Why are you humming?" Rema asked suddenly nervous

"No reason." Mera crooned

"I worried now!" Arem yipped.

(Starscream)

Starscream had been ordered to find a 'gamer' after Rumble and Frenzy had looked up some earth game called Dungeons &amp; Dragons, of course they said it was a combat simulation game.

'where the frag does he expect me to find a gamer? fleshlings run from decepticons!' he thought irritated

He suddenly saw something on the ground, upon closer inspection he could see three distinct figures sitting on the grass 'well I guess they'll do for a start, and if they aren't gamers I'll try again.' he thought sulkily.

Mera looked up to see a F-15 jet coming toward them "LOOK OUT!" she screamed as they scrambled to their feet hoping to get out of the crash zone, to their surprise the F-15 started transforming into a humanoid. the three girls huddled close together, looking up at the tri colored robot in front of them with wide- startled eyes.

"your all coming with me." he said after seeing their D&amp;D stuff.

the sisters looked at each other then seemed to come to an agreement "ok, let us pack our game stuff." Mera smiled quickly packing.

"Who are you?" Arem huffed

"Starscream." he replied

"Great are you taking us oh I don't know far away?" Rema asked earning a weird look from Starscream.

"I'm taking you back to the Nemesis." was all he said

After transforming back into a jet and making sure the girls were securely in place he took off.

"So what are you?" asked Arem curiously

"Second in command to the Decepticon army, a Transformer is what some humans call us." he said

Arem and Rema looked at each other "So your the first place bitch." Arem said causing Starscream to sputter

Arem and Rema continued asking questions, Mera on the other hand was deep in thought 'If he's the second in command, who's the one in charge and what does he want with us?' she thought

The remainder of the trip passed in relative silence aside from questions.

-On the Nemesis-

As they were carried through a long hallway Arem looked around seeing other Decepticons watching them. they entered a large room and saw a huge gray mech sitting on a throne. the mech looked up "Starscream, I told you to bring a 'gamer' not three fleshling children." he growled

"These are gamers Megatron." Starscream sneered

Rema looked up and smiled.

"scuse me bucket head, but we are gamers I'm Arem, that's Mera, and the one smiling is Rema." Arem said

"AREM! could you not piss everyone off? DO you think you can manage that!" Mera hissed

Megatron looked rather surprised as the two girls quieted to whispers and the blond, Arem, quieted completely.

"We shall see if these are gamers." he said in an amused tone after that.

Starscream took the girls back to his quarters to tell them the basics of how NOT to die while they were here.

"HEY 'SCREAMER!" Rumble yelled walking in with the rest of the cassettes.

"Don't call me that! what do you want?" Starscream huffed

"We heard ya got some fleshies..." Rumble began, but didn't get to finish his sentence.

Soundwave walked in just in time to see the three humans shift into large humanoids with pure yellow eyes and then shift back, unseen by anyone else.

"We have names you know!" Arem yelled

the cassettes looked up at the table three faces peered down from.

"Then who the frag are you?" Frenzy asked

"I'm Arem." replied the blond

"Mera." replied the red head

"Rema." said a black haired girl

"Now who the hell are you?" Mera asked

Frenzy grind "the grinning idiot is Frenzy, the birds are Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw, the kitty cat is Ravage, the bat is Ratbat, and I'm Rumble." the purple mech said

"Nice to meet you!" purred Mera

"Are you the ones who looked up D&amp;D?" Rema asked

"um yea we are." Frenzy said

"Why'd you look it up?" Arem asked

"bored." Rumble said

"Rumble are we gonna show them around?" asked Ratbat happily

"Yea yea." Rumble grunted in response

Starscream glared "Well if you hellions are going to show them around get going!" Starscream huffed

"ok,ok c'mon Megatron wanted us to show you around the base." Rumble said

"this won't end well." Rema chuckled as they followed the six down the hall.

Starscream,

looked over at Soundwave "I have to agree with Rema, that won't end well." he smiled

"Mergatron wants them to be prepared by nightfall, I doubt those girls will stay long." Soundwave replies in a monotone before walking off.

* * *

**Okie, hi everyone Mera here! this is the first chapter! fun, fun, fun! anyway reviews are always welcome, I can take criticism, compliments, or cookies for Arem.**

**Arem: COOOOOOOKKIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *runs around***

**Mera: MEGATRON! CATCH AREM! anyway if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I really do play D&amp;D in real life so I will answer any questions about that to the best of my abilities. weregeek is actually a web comic so that's where the idea for our wonderful, crazy, ocs came from. and other than that please Read &amp; Review, tell us your thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**We own nothing! &amp; this story will have characters from TFP in it because Arem has never seen G1 and we found it amusing so please bear with us, I will put in a note if the character is TFP for reader convenience. Enjoy the insanity - Mera**

**If there is any confusion please feel free to message us with questions, concerns, or anything else! X3 - Rema**

* * *

sitting on the table in a big room Arem, Mera, and Rema were just finishing setting up and helping some mechs make characters.

"Ok, so everyone has their _new_ characters, right?" Mera asked giving a look to her sisters

The transformers at the included Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and Knockout (there reluctantly).

most of the seekers played rangers, Skywarp played a ranger with a love of explosives and fire (Author's note: Truly a terrifying thing), Megatron played a fighter, Soundwave played a rogue, Rumble and Frenzy played barbarians, Knockout played a cleric, Rema played a theif, and Arem played a assassin.

"Ok so let's begin shall we? your all in the town of Erinthar for one reason or another going about your day, what's everyone doing?" Mera, acting game master, asked

" I'm looking for a job." Starscream huffed

"Getting supplies." grumbled Thundercracker, looking at something in one of the D&amp;D books

"buying blast patches." Skywarp gave an evil grin

"Going to a...temple?' Knockout sighed

"BUYIN' WEAPONS!" Rumble and Frenzy yiped in unioson

"Gathering information." Soundwave said

"Finding a room at a Inn." Megatron said calmly

Arem and Rema both started giggleing, Mera glanced at them "Get your minds out of the trash you two." Mera smiled

The game continued like this for a little while until Mera smiled "Ok, Starscream you see a old woman selling odds and ends in the street." she said

Rema grinned and continued "Good luck charms! Fair price! Guaranteed to bring good luck! how about it sir? only three copper." Rema smiled

"Roll it Rema, you too Starscream." Mera said

both of them rolled dice and told Mera the results "Ok, pay the lady. your character is charmed into buying something." Mera said

This went on until about four A.m. at that point Mera, Arem, and Rema were exhausted; unfortunately no one realized that humans don't have energy reserves to run on all night(unless you give them sugar or caffeine). Megatron was haggling for a weapon in the game, as this went on a screen flickered on and the Autobots were surprised to hear a young voice yell.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE BLOODY MORRNING MEGATRON, YOU WIN!" Mera yowled

at this point Arem took up "WE'RE SITTING ON BALTIC WITH CRACK, WE'RE PAYING LAUNDRY TAX OUT THE ASS! AND I HATE IT WHEN YOUR THE BANKER! WHERE'D YOU GET THE PINK FIFTIES YOU CHEATING WHORE?! Arem took a breath glaring at Megatron, Starscream tried to grab the girl to take her to her bed when Arem yowled "DON'T TOUCH ME GRANPA! NANA IS A CHEATING WHORE! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS LITTLE DOGGY!" Arem pulled a little monopoly dog out, brandishing it at Megatron.

Thundercracker looked up "Where'd she get the dog?" he asked with wide optics

"I don't know." Mera and Rema said in unison

Megatron was staring wide optic at Arem. Starscream hid a laugh with a cough "Soundwave, could you take them back to my quarters please?" he asked the blue mech who nodded, Arem was far from done and her sisters quickly packed their dice away before Arem yelled "BROOKLIN RAGE!" and promptly flipped the table.

"How'd she do that?!" yipped Skywarp

"Umm don't underestimate the power of a tired human?" Rema tried only to get confused looks

"Adrenalin rush, makes humans stronger." Mera explained swiftly

Soundwave quickly caught Arem and picked Rema up, Mera gave a confused look as he walked off; she started following and huffed when they got in a hallway "Hey, forgetting one? I can't run that fast!"

Soundwave stopped and picked her up; before she could thank him, he looked at her and said "Explanation of Arem flipping a table: a lie."

Mera froze, stiffening "What. H-how do you know that?" she asked nervously

"when the cassettes were in Starscream's quorters: you three: shifted into feline-like creatures then back." he explained in a monotone

"oh, you saw that huh." Mera said quietly

"Explanation: desired." Soundwave said flatly

"umm ok, all three of us are weregeeks, we change like that if we get excited or scared mostly." Mera said quickly

:Change: can be controlled?"

"yea, we can pretty much change when we want." Arem purred

Mera looked at Soundwave with knowing eyes "Don't tell anyone please." she asked sincerely we big gray eyes

"Why?" he asked

"We don't want to scare anyone. Please this place is awesome and the people here have been great to us." she said quietly

Soundwave took them back to Starscream's quarters and left, Mera and Rema dragged a sleeping Arem up a rope to a desk and waited for Starscream to come in. Starscream came in awhile later and seem a bit surprised to see Mera and Rema still up, sitting next to Arem who was soundly asleep at this point.

"Why are you two still up?" he asked

Rema looked up "We had to get Arem to sleep and that takes two people to get her to settle down." she yawned

Starscream chuckled "That was quite a performance, even the Autobots were laughing."

Mera looked up "who?" she asked giving him her best question mark look

"The Autobots are the ones we're fighting." he explained simply

The girls nodded, Mera and Rema got ready to go to bed, Rema suddenloy stopped and looked at Starscream "Can we stay?" she asked

Starscream stared at her in total and compleat shock "What?" he asked

"Can we stay, you know here... with you and everyone else..." Rema trailed off uncertainly

"you..._want... _to _stay_?" he stammered

"Hell yes!" Rema purred

Starscream smiled "Let me talk to Megatron."

"Okie." Rema said as she settled down next to Arem as Starscream left.

Starscream sighed when he had left Prime and Megatron had been in a heated (at least on this side of it) argument that consisted of Megatron denying even having the girls and Optimus saying he had to return them to their parents, it was going to be a long day. As he passed Soundwave he stopped "could you send one of the cassettes to watch the fleshlings?" he asked quietly.

Soundwave seemed surprised by the request, but nodded "Ravage: Eject, watch the fleshlings." he stated releasing the large grey and black cat.

Ravage silently ran to Starscream's quarters and crept in, he jumped up onto the table the girls were sleeping on and then again, making himself comfy and watching the three sleep. Back in the command room turned game room for the day, the screen was dark and Megatron now sat on his throne pinching the bridge of his nose with two large servos. Starscream stopped a few feet from Megatron (what he hoped was a safe distance).

"Megatron." Starscream said standing to his full height, which was still much shorter than the warlord

after a few minuets Megatron looked up at his second in command "What?" he growled

"The fleshlings wish to stay, only you have the authority to let them." Starscream said tightly

Megatron looked up surprised "They _want _to stay?"he asked, putting emphasis on 'want'

"Yes as far as I can tell their request is genuine." Starscream said more calmly than he felt

"They can stay, but find out why they want to stay." Megatron ordered after a long pause

"As you command, _oh mighty leader_." Starscream said sarcastically as he turned and walked to his quarters

As he entered his room he looked over at the table and saw the girls were sound asleep. The next morning Mera woke up with a hand in her face, Arem's hand to be specific.

"Arem move your hand outta my face." she mumbled, the hand didn't move.

Mera poked Arem "Arem!" she grumbled and tried several more times to get her to move her hand to no avail. Mera opened her eyes and growled softly, she bit Arem's hand...hard.

"EEEP!" came the surprised response, Arem jumped which woke Rema "What was that for?!" Arem hissed

"you wouldn't move your hand!" Mera huffed

A chuckle made all three girls look at Starscream, who had been jerked awake when Arem squeaked "Hi!" Rema purred

"Hi, is this a normal wake up call for those two?" he asked

"yep!"

Starscream shook his helm and laughed "What are they fighting about?" he asked watching Arem and Mera squabble

"Arem put her hand in Mera's face and wouldn't move it so Mera bit her hand." Rema explained then froze and looked at him with big eyes, jumping up she yipped "What did he say?!" Mera and Arem looked over wide eyed.

Starscream looked at them "He said you could stay."

"YES!" Arem howled, Rema and Mera had grins on that he was sure should have split their faces in half.

"Why do you want to stay?" Starscream asked

all three girls looked at him, Arem smiled "ummm because we're geeks and this is the coolest thing that's EVER happened to us." she said

"That and we kinda, sorta wanna blow up Jay and Kay. with high grade explosives." Mera said quickly

"Jay and Kay are our mom and grandma, we hate them and have wanted to get away from them for like ever cuz they treat us like crap and hate role playing games, yell constantly for no reason, and cuss at us." Rema growled

Mera looked up "yeeeaaa so can we blow them up?" she asked

the expectant look on her face and excited look the other two had made Starscream laugh. the girls watched the tri- colored mech's lips twitch then he started to laugh, when he regained enough self control he looked at them and said "I-I don't think so."

"Awwwwwwww." came the response in unison.

Rema smiled suddenly sweetly "say you think you could take us to the main room thingy so we can thank Megatron?" she purred

"I don't want to get blamed for this." he said slightly worried

"you wont." the girls promised

Starscream picked up the girls who smiled and hugged close to his chest plates. he wouldn't admit it even to himself, but the humans had started to grow on him. 'After all, anyone who yells at Megatron couldn't be that bad.' he thought.

* * *

**Mera: Okie so here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update; school's been a killer.**

**Rema: *giggles* yep that and Jay's been bitchin' at you!**

**Mera: how that woman contacted the Nemesis in the first place is beyond me!**

**Arem: Oh well, we can figure that out later! XD**

**Mera: Right! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review please!**

**Blacksilver: *pinned by Ravage* Comments, concerns, umm HELP!**

**Rema: Ravage don't eat that, you don't know where it's been!**

**Mera: That and we kinda need him, okie so please review so maybe Ravage won't maul Blacksilver.**

**Ravage: *growls &amp; puts paw on Silver's chest***

**Blacksilver: HELP! O.O**

**Soundwave: *shakes helm and walks off***


	3. Chapter 3

**We own nothing.**

* * *

Starscream put the them down just outside the command room and walked in; Mera, Arem, and Rema followed then Arem took the , Starscream, Thundercracker, and Soundwave watched what happened next with curious amusement; the three girls walked over to the thrown at this Arem looked up at Megatron and back at her sisters.

"A little help here?" Arem asked giving him puppy eyes

"with what" Megatron asked very confused

"Pick us up." Arem explained patiently

Mera gave an utterly bored look and piped up "allow me to translate Arem speak, She means 'pick us up please.'"

Arem glared at Mera who ignored her and Rema giggled happily, Megatron sighed and watch the three for a moment before picking them up and set them on the arm of the thrown.

"Thank you." Rema purred

Mera and Rema stood behind Arem who after stepping forward a bit hugged as much of Megatron's wrist as she could wrap her arms around, Megatron gave them a very confused look which stayed, before he could ask anything Arem rejoined her sisters and all three girls looked up smiling, everyone watched.

"Thank you for letting us stay!" Mera purred

At that point the three seekers in the room started howling in laughter at the still very confused look Megatron had. the girls jumped down and walked toward the seekers, Skywarp leaned down and picked them up.

"Hi." Arem chirped

Thundercracker looked at Starscream "did you have anything to do with that?" he asked

Starscream chuckled and smiled at the girls who smiled back "I wish I had, Rema asked me to bring them here so they could 'thank Megatron'."

"Where'd you find them anyway?" Skywarp asked curiously

"On a hill." Starscream said

"Haha funny." Skywarp rolled his optics

Mera giggled "He seriously did find us on a hill."

before anyone could say anything Rumble and Frenzy came ran in and hid, as best they could, behind Soundwave.

"Rumble, Frenzy:Explain, now." Soundwave droned

the twin terrors looked up at Soundwave with unseen wide optics "Ravage is chasin' us." Frenzy panted

just then the large gray and black cat ran in and paused, Rema looked up at Skywarp "hey can you put us down, please?" Rema asked

Skywarp looked down at the girls and set them down on the floor, all three girls walked over to the cat and started petting and scratching him.

"Hi kitty." Rema crooned

Ravage started purring and flopped down on the floor when his legs refused to keep him up, he shuttered his optics partially and the purring grew louder. Everyone stared in shock at the cat.

"Did you know he could purr?" Thundercracker asked

Starscream shook his head 'no' since his vocalizer refused to work at the moment and Skywarp looked stunned "no." he said

"Awww who's a good kitty?" Arem crooned

Mera simply scratched under Ravage's chin and smirked "Well seeing as your putting up with Arem I'd assume your possibly the best cat I've met."

Mera laughed at the delayed "HEY!" from Arem, Ravage kept purring, Rumble and Frenzy started laughing

"What?" asked Mera

When she received no answer Arem looked at Soundwave "What are they laughing about?" the blond asked the navy blue mech

"I Will not repeat that." Soundwave replied

Rumble looked at the three girls "He said, and I quote 'I like these glitches.'" Rumble snickered

"We did just help you, do you really want to piss us off?" Rema growled missing half of the conversation

"Now hold on Rema , maybe we could get them to watch some movies with us." Arem smiled sweetly

"yea, it'd probably keep you out of trouble." Mera purred

A few minuets later Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak were perched on the back of a couch(they had no idea where that came from, nope none at all cough*Rumble &amp; Frenzy stole it* cough), Ratbat was sitting on the arm,Ravage had a place on the floor, and Rumble and Frenzy sat by Mera, Arem, and Rema. Rema had chosen three movies to watch; lion king, lion king 1/2, and lion king 2, Arem had chosen the Avengers movie and the Thor movies, and Mera had chosen Puss in boots.

As lion king began the door opened and Skywarp walked in and sat down "What're you watching?" he asked

"Lion king, it just started." Rema said flatly, eyes still on the T.v (cough*also stolen* cough cough)

"Ooooookaaaaay." Skywarp said with a slightly concerned look

"Don't mind her, Lion king is her favorite movie." Mera said lightly

Soon the movie hit a slow spot and the sisters smiled.

"Arem puffed out her chest " I laugh in the face of danger Ha Ha Ha Ha!" she quoted

at that all optics fell on them, the movie was paused, as Arem, Rema, and Mera argued as Shenzy, Banzi, and Ed, everyone started laughing, Rema growled, Mrea had a clueless look, and Arem huffed. Mera looked over at them "that's it, that's all we got." she purred

the rest of the movies went uninterrupted.

they chose to watch several other movies after their first selections the rest being all three Aladins, both Lady and the Tramp movies, and the Aristacats. After all those movies none of them could sit still any more, while everyone stretched their legs Skywarp warped somewhere and the next thing they heard was the circle of life being sung _very _off key and then Starscream yelling "WHERE THE FRAG DID YOU LEARN THAT SONG?!"

Arem, Mera, and Rema were scarce for about and hour while Starscream and Thundercracker tried to find them so they could tie them to a rafter. After searching a little Thundercracker found the girls and cassettes watching loony toons, Thundercracker walked over and stood in front of the t.v and fisted his hands on his hips. Arem looked up and gave a bright smile, Rema looked up and gave a little wave, Mera tilted her head, Rumble and Frenzy were laughing by now.

"No more Disney movies or we'll never get Skywarp to shut up!" Thundercracker hissed

"Oh just wait til he finds out there are like a billion implied mating references in Disney movies." Arem smiled sweetly

"There ARE?" Skywarp yipped

"yep think about lion king then think about the ending." Mera smiled

Skywarp looked thoughtful for a little bit then his optics widened in realization and he started laughing "Oh that's too good! corrupting fleshy youngling!" he howled

Arem's stomach chose that moment to let everyone in the room know it was very unhappy. Thundercracker looked slightly confused "Oh you three haven't eaten since you got here." he shook his helm "let me get 'Screamer and we'll get something." he sighed and walked off.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp(Who had been dragged out of the room) left to find something a fleshling might eat. Mera Arem, and Rema had been taken to Soundwave's quarters by Thundercracker with instructions to stay there until they got back.

Ratbat started talking and asking questions.

"So you three weren't scared when Starscream captured you?" he asked

Arem stared "He right at us, we actually thought he was crashing til he transformed." Arem smiled

Mera continued "We actually agreed to come back with him." Mera smiled

That caught Soundwave's Attention "You chose to come?" he asked

"yep." Rema smiled, Arem's stomach growled again. Rema and Mera walked over to her and poked Arem in the stomach, Arem giggled like the Pillsbury dough boy and squeaked "Don't do that!"

Rumble and Frenzy grined and began poking her, when they stopped to ask something Ravage cautiously padded up and poked Arem when her stomach growled again. the next hour had Arem being tormented while Mera and Rema sat on Soundwave's shoulders and watched. After about an hour and a half the seekers came back to find Arem still being tormented.

"What's going on?" Skywarp asked looking at Soundwave

"It looks like Arem's being tortured." Starscream mused

"that's what it amounts to." Rema giggled, Mera jumped down and got the twins and Ravage to stop

"Let her breath!" Mera purred.

the seekers had brought back six pounds of chocolate, a twelve pack of ramen, several Frappuccino, and ground hamburger. Rema looked and started giggling, Mera looked "Hey two outta three, not bad." she giggled

"What are you laughing about?" Starscream asked

"We can't eat raw meat." Rema explained

so after getting rid of the meat the three girls ate the chocolate and drank the frappuccino and became _very _hyper. Soundwave watched all three girls take off running.

"Skywarp see if you can cut them off, Thundercracker help me chase them!" Starscream yelped in panic. Ravage ran after them as the seekers disappeared.

* * *

**Mera: I am sooo sorry for the late update!**

**Jack: You shouldn't be using the computers in the Arc anyway!**

**Mera: Jack, if I throw a stick will you go away?**

**Jack: ... there is no way to respond to that...**

**Mera:...you just did.**

**Jack: *walks off***

**Mera: ^u^ anyway I'm sorry for the late update, I've been writing the fic down in a spiral so if I get an idea and can't get to a computer with internet access I can get it down &amp; not lose it... But NOW I have more chapters written than typed, so I'll be typing like a mad glitch to get all the chapters I have ready up. so please be patient with me there is much more to come. **

**Blacksilver: Read, Review, &amp; enjoy! **

**Mera: And again I'm very sorry, barring my internet crashing I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, thank you for your patience!**

**Blacksilver: *pokes Mera***

**Mera: *flails &amp; chases Blacksilver* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mera: We own nothing!**

**Miko: I have a... book. X)**

**Mera: ...Miko... That's ****_MY_**** book... :l**

**Miko: No It's a dungeon master's guide.**

**Mera: I RUN D&amp;D games you pin head, in simpler terms I'm a dungeon master! . -_-**

**Miko: I'm NOT a pin head! _**

**Mera: Whatever. 9.9**

**Ratchet: Behave! _ Both _of you.**

**Mera: *looks at Miko* yea I'm not staying to get bopped with a wrench. *leaves***

* * *

Rema ran behind Arem laughing, Mera was beside her while Starscream and Thundercracker chased them, Ravage was trying to catch Arem. they ran and went through a door, Arem stopped and started singing 'Hakuna- mattata and dancing, giggling like maniacs Rema and Mera joined in. the seekers and Ravage got there, but didn't do anything to stop the three humans because they were trying to stifle laughter at the spectacle of the three girls singing(their singing wasn't that bad, the song and dancing on the other hand...).

Once the song had ended had ended Arem began chasing Mera and Rema who both squeaked and ran in circles as Arem chased them. Mera quickly looked around and ran to where Soundwave was and where she hoped was a hiding place, before she reached her hiding place Arem tripped Mera then in her brilliant way tripped over Mera, landing on Soundwave's ped.(who was amazingly ignoring the psychopathic humans running round his peds and laughing like loons.) Rema started to clap for her clumsy sisters, Arem stood up and climbed Soundwave's leg so she could sit on the desk he was at.

"HIIIIIII!" Arem chirped in a sing song voice

Soundwave looked down at Arem, "Arem: is up here why?" he asked

"Because I can!" Arem giggled as Soundwave looked at the other two.

"Arem get down!" Rema huffed

"Why?" Arem asked her emerald eyes wide and golden hair falling into her face

"Because you could get hurt!" Rema hissed

"Nope! right here is good! too high!" Arem yelped scrambling back a little

"Arem come on! come down from there!" Mera said gently as she saw her sister about to flip out

Arem shook her head stubbornly, fear making her eyes wide

"She's starting to panic." Rema whispered looking at Mera who was looking worried "When she panics..." Rema trailed off worry edging her voice.

Starscream walked over to Megatron, amusement lighting his optics "What's wrong with them?" the warlord asked watching the spectacle before him.

"As far as I can tell they were hyper." Starscream chuckled

A yelp made them look, Arem was still on the desk clinging to Soundwave's arm and refusing to move. Mera and Rema were trying to convince her to come down, Soundwave didn't seem to know what to do with the girl, She cringed every time he tried to pick her up so he could put her back on the ground. Megatron sighed and walked over, Mera and Rema darted out of the way and watched, he picked Arem up and set her on the floor.

"Thanks!" Arem purred and the three girls ran off.

Starscream watched Skywarp and Thundercracker walk off and the cassettes walk in and decided to have a word with Megatron about the humans.

"Megatron, a word?" Starscream asked calmly

"What is it?" Megatron asked impatiently (in his experience when Starscream _asked_ it wasn't good)

"The fleshlings will need someone to look after them, I will keep an optic on Rema, But I can't keep track of all three of them. it's hard enough to keep up with one of them." Starscream said

Ratbat squeaked "Can we keep Mera? Please Soundwave!" He asked with big optics

Ruble and Frenzy looked surprised

"Hey if it keeps squeaky happy, and it would be fun; after all she's evil." Frenzy snickered

"It would be nice to have someone else with thumbs to help!" Rumble agreed

Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw looked and through their bond _'It would be amusing to watch her put them in their place when they prank her.'_

Ravage seemed to like that idea and purred with amusement.

Soundwave looked at his cassettes, sighing through the bond he droned "I will look after Mera."

Starscream nodded in acknowledgement "That leaves Arem." he said looking at Megatron questioningly

Megatron sighed "I will look after Arem then." he said

Starscream smiled "I'll let them know." he chuckled walking off to find the three girls.

Starscream found them much calmer in the room he shared with Skywarp and Thundercracker "What's wrong with them now?" he asked quietly Thundercracker looked rather amused "I think the sugar wore off." he said with a grin. Starscream shook his head, he walked over to the three girls "Mera and Arem youwon'tbe staying here tonight." he started.

"Why?" Arem asked tilting her head

"Because your staying with Megatron and Mera is staying with Soundwave." he replied

"Why?" Arem asked again

"Arem please don't start with that." Mera pleaded

"What is she doing?" Skywarp asked curiously

"saying why constantly. she gets bored and does it to amuse herself." Rema giggled

The purple and black jet looked confused but let it go "Humans are weird." He stated

"Yes, yes we are." Mera said

None of the girls complained, even when Starscream picked Arem and Mera up "It's late, let's get you two where you belong." he said and walked of.

Stopping at Soundwave's quarters Starscream punched in the code to open the door and walked in. The cassettes looked up and watched him walk to Soundwave "here, good luck; from the way your cassettes are watching her you'll need it." Starscream smiled handing Mera to Soundwave and walked out.

Soundwave put Mera down on the floor and she walked off so she was out of the way(hopefully) of rampaging cassettes and Soundwave. she sat down and pulled out a book and started reading, after a few minuets she looked and squeaked in surprise. everyone looked to see Ratbat poking his helm just above Mera's book so his optics were just above the top of her book staring at a very startled Mera.

"Do you need something sweetie?" Mera asked

"What are you reading?" Ratbat asked

"Wolfwalker." Mera replied

"what's it about?" he asked

"A girl who has a bond with a wolf, in this book they're trying to find her brother." Mera said

"So they're fighting?" he asked

"Yes." she said

"Like us?" He chirruped

"Kinda." She said

This continued until Mera agreed to read the books to him and several other book series.

-mean while-

Starscream continued walking, Arem was getting bored and started thinking about the trouble she could cause without getting caught(she hoped).

Starscream hesitated for a moment then keyed in the code to open the door and walked in "Megatron?" he called, slightly irritated that the mech wasn't in plain sight. Arem looked around the rather plain room and smiled, if she had her way she'd fix that.

"What are you doing?" came a rough voice from behind them

Starscream stiffened then turned around to see Megatron watching them, "I came to give you Arem, I didn't realize you weren't here." Starscream explained

"HI!" Arem squeaked happily as Starscream handed her to Megatron and quickly left to go to his room, Arem looked at Megatron and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked

"I have to have a reason to smile?!" Arem looked shocked

Megatron looked amused "I suppose not." he said

"Good cuz I'm smiling anyway!" Arem stated

As things settled down Arem began humming, Megatron looked down at her for a moment before deciding that she wasn't glitching(If humans can glitch) and grabbed a data pad to read.

-mean while-

Starscream made it back to the quarters he shared with Thundercracker and Skywarp and his room, Rema smiled as he walked in

"What are you up to?" he asked

"Nothing." Rema yawned

Starscream looked at her curiously "Tired?" he asked

Rema nodded and pulled out a small watch to check the time, it was one in the morning.

-later that night-

A soft cry woke Starscream from recharge, he lay unmoving until another noise came from where Rema was sleeping. he watched the girl's tossing and turning in her sleep, he stood and walked over to make sure she was alright. Starscream wondered for a moment what he should do in this situation, should he wake the girl up or wait for her to wake on her own?

-Megatron's room-

Arem whimpered in her sleep as she tossed and turned, her whimpers turning into soft cries, Megatron on lined his optics at the quiet sounds. he looked over and got up, watching Arem toss and turn. Megatron watched Arem fussing in her sleep, it was very strange to see her so distressed after about a week of seeing her nothing but hyperactive and happy.

-Soundwave's room-

Images flashed in Soundwave's processor, trees speeding by, claws ripping the ground, the feeling of fear, a full moon lighting the way, then two figures in dark trench coats and big brimmed hats. Soundwave sat up and looked around his quarters trying to find the source of those images before hearing a whimper. Mera was tossing and turning, the girl whimpered again and then growled in her sleep; the cassettes sat watching her quietly.

* * *

**Mera: Hi! hope you liked this chapter!**

**Arem: Soundwave's a telepath?**

**Mera: Yes oh clueless sister of mine, Soundwave is a telepath. *rolls eyes***

**Rema: Where'd your book go sis?**

**Arem:*looks around* Imma kill someone *smiles***

**Mera:...Megatron...come get Arem.**

**Optimus: Why is Arem behaving this way?**

**Mera: Wrong faction &amp; wrong leader, oh well, someone took her book.**

**Arem: *Chasing Ultra Magnus around with a null ray she had to drag* COME GET SOME! D:**

**Optimus: *looks at Mera***

**Mera: I have no fragging clue what's going on at the end of the chapters anymore, but it's funny. And I don't know where Arem got a null ray!**

**Mera: anyway don't kill me cuz of the cliffy please, If you do I can't type the next chapter. *holds hands up defensively***

**Blacksilver: *pokes Mera's side* read and review please. XD**

**Mera: *squeaks &amp; glares* -_-**

**Blacksilver: O.O**

**Mera: *pokes silver's side and runs away laughing like a maniac* XD**

**Blacksilver: *squeaks* HEY! *chases Mera vowing revenge***

**Rumble: wow...look at the insanity...**

**Frenzy: Great ain't it?**

**Rumble: Pit yea! you recordin' this bro?**

**Frenzy: Yep. *holding a video camera***


	5. Chapter 5

**Mera: Still own nothing. and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Arem: *snickering* X)**

**Mera: What did you do? O.o**

**Arem: Nothing you can prove. :D**

**Rema: *glares at Arem* There is a fragging _Thor_ poster in my room, why? *mutters* not even a poster of one of the good characters. -_-**

**Arem: Because I can?! *smiles sweetly* ^w^**

**Mera:... Imma go check my room to see if you did anything to it... O.O**

* * *

Mera continued tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Should we wake her up Boss?" Rumble asked

"Negative." Soundwave replied flatly; he had never been pulled into someone's dream before, that was a new one. then again having humans in the Nemesis(let alone in the same room as him and his cassettes for any period of time)of their own free will was anew one too, he probed her mind again trying to get more information.

'Trapped!' her mind screamed

'Trapped where?' he asked

'Locked in!' her mind screamed

'Where?'

'Don't know, gotta get out, find sisters, find somewhere safe!'

'where?'

'Don't care!'

Mera jack knifed up and looked around wide eyed "ummm did I wake you?" she asked thankful for the dark even though she didn't think it did much to hide anything but hide her blush.

Rumble looked at her "no we're standin' here 'cuz of the fraggin' paraid!"

Mera rolled her eyes "Good morning to you too grumpy cat."

Soundwave watched the two for a moment "Cause of distress?" he asked after a moment, concern for the human made his vice soften...slightly, only the cassettes managed to catch it which wasn't a surprise seeing as Mera had been there about a week, but had very little interaction with Soundwave.

Mera looked away "It was just a bad dream." she murmured quietly

"About what?" Ratbat asked sitting next to her

"Horrible monsters." Mera said still not looking at them

Rumble forced her to look at him "Explain now, in detail."

"Why? it was just a stupid nightmare." she said

"Nightmares don't do that." he growled

Anger flickered in Mera's gaze briefly before she seemed to deflate, all of her energy seemed to drain from her and she sighed in defeat.

"ok so it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory kind of." she said looking down

"Explanation: desired." Soundwave said surprisingly gently

Mera took a breath " my sisters and I were raised by our mother Kay and grandmother Jay. in public they treated us kindly, like people expect a mother and grandmother too; at home the only thing Kay did was yell at us, mostly Rema, and the only thing Jay did was insult and scream at all of us then send us to our rooms." Mera explained

"inquiry: they did not strike you?" Soundwave asked

"Jay hit Rema _**once **_for saying she wanted to go for a walk with me and Arem; I hit Jay for it. if they hit someone after that it was me, but I fight back. they tried to make us feel worthless and alone." Mera said

"So you _ran away_." Rumble said

Mera stared at him "Of course we ran away, how pray tell are we suppose to fight our Fragging _Mother and Grandmother_?"

"You coulda found a way, you outnumber them." Frenzy said

Mera rolled her eyes, it was way to early to argue about something this stupid "We couldn't fight them because as much as it sickens me to say this they are technically our parents and they would have just made things worse." Mera tried to explain

Rumble huffed "So better to just keep quiet til ya can get away." he said

Mera smiled "Exactly!"

Ratbat looked at her "But why do you consider here a safe place?" he asked confused, after all Decepticons weren't known for their love of humans

Mera tilted her head "Because this place is safe, the people here are... different, but at least you treat us better than Jay and Kay ever did."

Frenzy laughed "So you have ta travel to the middle of tha ocean and live with cybertronians just ta be treated like people."

Mera smiled "Yea that about sums it up."

-Starscream's room-

Rema fidgets in her sleep and mumbles something in her sleep, by this point Skywarp and Thundercracker have joined Starscream in watching the human.

"What's wrong with her?" Skywarp asked very confused

"I think she's having a nightmare." Thundercracker said

As they spoke Rema jack knifed up and looked around blinking owlishly at the three seekers "ummm good morning?" she said shyly

"What was wrong?" Starscream asked

"It was just a nightmare." Rema said quickly

"Really?" Thundercracker questioned skeptically

"Kinda? ok so it was a memory that just got worse than it had been in real life." Rema sighed

"Wanna explain?" Skywarp asked

Rema pulled her knees up to rested her head on them and wrapped her arms around her legs "It was of Jay and Kay, when they pushed just a little too far."

"What happened then?" Starscream asked

"In real life? Jay tried to hit me and Mera came unglued. In the nightmare...Mera and Arem weren't there." Rema explained looking away

"So Mera protected you from them." Thundercracker said

"They both did, although I think that made it worse for them." Rema said

Skywarp watched Rema for a minuet, trying to imagine Arem and Mera fighting Jay and Kay to keep the youngest of the three of them safe; the only thing that came close in his processor(as fragged up as it may be according to Starscream) was a seeker Trine...well _MOST _Trines. with their trine it didn't seem to matter if one of them was hurt by another Decepticon, Primus help any Autobot that tried though all Pit would break loose.

-Megatron's room-

Arem was tossing and turning in her sleep, she growled softly as she fidgeted as if fighting some invisible attacker.

Megatron watched her unsure of what exactly to do that would calm her down, his optics widened when the blond girl jumped and sat up quickly, looking around the room.

Arem tried to smile when she saw Megatron watching her "Hi?" she tried

Megatron looked at her "What was wrong?" he asked _'why do I care?' _ran through his processor for a moment

Arem looked up with wide eyes "Just a nightmarish memory now." she said smiling slightly

Megatron looked confused until Arem explained about Jay and Kay and the living Hell they had gone through. by the end of the short explanation Megatron looked slightly pissed "So you ran away from them." he said

"Soon as Rema was old enough to run with us." Arem said

"Why didn't you simply leave her with them?" the silver warlord asked

"We couldn't do that Rema's our sister, we agreed that we'd wait because we didn't want Rema to be alone when she was older," She gave a small smile "It's not nearly as bad if you have someone to run to when you feel broken." Arem explained

Megatron watched the girl for a moment not understanding completely, as Decepticons they leaned on no one when things become to much, but the three humans seemed to lean on each other and trust each other far more than he thought was possible even for humans. he sighed and picked the girl up, Arem was shaking just a little.

"You don't have to go back to them." he said carefully

Arem smiled, starting to relax "I know, all three of us trust you." she said

Megatron looked amused "never thought a human would say that." he muttered

Arem gave a huge smile and hugged him.

* * *

**Mera: Hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff that this chapter turned into and don't worry the insanity continues next chapter! :D**

**Arem: *Smiling evilly***

**Mera: Oh and for those who are wondering what Arem did to my room, supernatural posters...all over. 9.9**

**Arem: *giggles* XD**

**Mera: you do realize the posters bother Rumble and Frenzy more than they do me right? O.O**

**Arem: Oh... damn... I'll be right back! *runs off***

**Mera: I should be worried now shouldn't I? Oh well Read &amp; review, Imma go take the posters down now.**

**Rema: Thanks for reading bye for now! *follows Mera* Mera will you help me get the posters in my room down?**

**Mera: Sure. Oh and sorry for not updating sooner, my computer was being weird and hating me. *Pouts and looks at the smoking wreckage of what was once a laptop and is now a smoldering pile***


	6. Chapter 6

**Mera: We own nothing!**

***small explosion &amp; Arem comes running around the corner***

**Arem: Hi sis, Bye Sis!**

**Mera: I...don't think I wanna know...**

**Hook: AREM! MERA! REMA!**

**Mera: NOPE! *runs away* I didn't do anything this time!**

* * *

Arem walked through the halls quietly, she was restless and wanted to do something but seeing as no one would keep her entertained and Mera was sleeping Arem had to find her own amusement, not a hard thing to do when your sister had a master spy for a guardian and his insane cassettes were your friends. Arem smiled and darted off to find Rema and then of course find Rumble so he could wake Mera, she got violent when she woke up. Rema was easy to find, curled up on a table reading in Starscream's room.

"HEY SIS!" Arem yelled

Rema jumped and dropped her book "What did you do that for?!" she hissed

"I'm bored, wanna mess with some people?" Arem purred

Rema looked thoughtful "Sure."

the two quickly darted to the Med bay where Rumble and Frenzy sat, getting the dents from their latest prank gone wrong fixed. the two girls waited quietly, not wanting to draw the irritated medic's attention as he moved around his med bay; getting in Hook's way usually ended with either a lecture or sedatives and neither were a pleasant experience for those on the receiving end.

Arem smiled "Hey boys...Mechs...whatever you are!" she huffed giving up

Rema rolled her eyes "wanna help us get Mera up?" she asked

"Sure." Rumble agreed

Frenzy looked at his brother like he had sprouted a second helm and back away "Are you nuts?! I just got outta med bay, I ain't planin on goin' back that soon!"

Arem rolled her eyes "She doesn't hit _that_ hard!"

Frenzy huffed "No she don't, it's what she grabs to hit ya with that makes ya see stars."

"Well yea, that's why we ask you guys to wake her up!" Rema snickered "Let's go."

"Okie!" Arem said happily

The four walked into Soundwave's room and saw Mera sleeping, Rumble tried to wake her up by shaking her; Mera jackknifed up and hit him with a collapsible baton(which she 'found' cough*Starscream gave it to her* cough cough) fortunately Mera's reaction time was very off and she missed.

"Where did you get a baton?!" Arem yipped

"Starscream made it." Mera mumbled rubbing her eyes and looking at her phone "Why did you wake me up it's only seven in the morning."

"I'm bored and your the only one who can hack stuff, which if you think about it really makes no sense 'cuz you can make electronics spontaneously combust by looking at them funny!" Arem laughed

"So what do ya want me to hack?" Mera asked

"the sound system thingy!" Rema smiled

"You want me to hack the comm system?" Mera said thoughtfully looking at her sisters as if they had lost their minds

"Yep!" Arem said happily

Mera mulled over her choices for a moment after all if she helped them they would get lectured and possibly grounded along with another possible punishment, she could say no and pretend to go back to sleep, or she could say no and help with a different prank or something. "Okie, let's go." Mera said smiling

The group walked to a small room and waited patiently for Frenzy to open it.

"Thanks guys." Arem smiled

"Yea yea, just remember..." Rumble started

"You weren't here." Mera smiled

"Exactly, we got something planned anyway." Frenzy grinned

once inside the room Mera broke the lock...none of them could figure out how she did that and welded the bottom of the door, it wouldn't stop people from getting in, but it made it harder to get in.

"Alright, let's get started, what do you want to play?" Mera asked as she walked up to a huge(from human view point) desk and wondered how she was going to get up to the controls

"Play "I just can't wait to be king"." Arem squeaked

"Rema, be a sweetie and get to the vent, we'll need an escape route." Mera said lightly as she started messing with the internal wires to get the room off Soundwave's grid for a few moments at least.

Rema smiled and shifted, short black fur, slightly rounded cat like ears, long, sharp claws, and a long tail now covering her, she looked at the ceiling and found their escape route before climbing the wall so she could open the vent.

Arem smiled and hummed as she watched her sisters work, she could take something apart and put it back together easily, but her attention span was very short and hacking not really a quick job when competing with Soundwave which is why Mera was cheating and taking the room off the sensors.

"Got it!" Mera purred victoriously "We are officially out of sight!" she said as she shifted, her "weregeek" form looked almost identical to Rema's but Mera's ears were slightly larger and more cat like. she leaped up onto the chair there and onto the controls, once there she waited for her sister to shift and join her.

"ok, let's play hide and annoy, you got the CD?" Mera asked

"Yep!" Arem beamed and loaded it before messing with the computer-thing until it would play

Mera hit repeat and "I just can't wait to be king" began playing over the comm "Let's get outta here." Mera purred

and after several failed attempts at climbing they got to the vent, closed it up and ran like headless chickens away from the room.

-Main control room-

A room disappeared, it was seldom used but still that didn't happen, Soundwave stared for a moment, he was trying to figure out how a room vanishes. The Decepticon head of security had been on duty and the room had just vanished so of course he had reported it and now they were trying to fix it the seldom(If ever) used speaker system came to life and a Disney song blared through stopping everyone in their tracks.

Soundwave mentally slapped himself _"Rumble: Where is Mera?"_ he asked over the bond to his cassettes

_"Sleeping?"_ Rumble replied confused

_"Inquiry: Certain Mera is sleeping and not somewhere else?"_ Soundwave asked

_"I haven't seen her since this morning Boss." _Rumble said honestly

"Starscream go find out what's going on." Megatron ordered

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker left to go find the problem and of course fix it if they could.

Mera, Arem, and Rema on the other hand were running through the vents trying not to get lost...anymore lost than they already were anyway.

"I has a map!" Arem squeaked happily as she pulled out a obviously stolen data pad and began trying to figure out where they were

"Do you really think the map is a good idea? I mean none of us can actually use one." Mera said

"We'll be fine sis! come on." Arem smiled

-5 minuets later-

"WE'RE LOST!"

Thundercracker stopped "Did you hear that?" he asked the other two seekers

"Hear what?" Skywarp asked

"Don't say it Mera!"

"I haven't said anything!"

"That." Thundercracker said looking up at the vent above them

Starscream sighed and opened a vent grate close to the three insane human currently in e vents "This way girls." he called

the sound of rung feet cam before three humans were standing in the new exit "Hi." Arem purred

"you realize the danger you put yourselves in right? if one of those gave way we're at the bottom of the ocean." Thundercracker said as Starscream handed him Arem, and Skywarp Mera

Arem's eyes went wide "Underwater. water bad! water very bad!" Arem growled

"Now you've done it! She's scared of water if she can't see the bottom or see where it comes from." Mera hissed

"I can take them to a field or something so Arem calms down and the other two can blow off energy." Skywarp offered

"Go ahead, I'll tell Megatron and Soundwave." Starscream sighed, if it kept Arem from destroying the base he'd take the fight it would possibly cause.

Skywarp picked up the other two and walked to the exit before transforming, letting the three climb inside and taking off. the here wasn't bad as soon as they were out of the water Arem come down somewhat, Skywarp picked a field where he could hide easily and so hopefully no one would bother them. as soon as hem out Rema chased Mera up a tree and Arem wandered off a ways before climbing the same tree as her sisters and sitting.

Rema tilted her head "So en are we tellin' them?"

Arem growled "Do we have to tell them at all, they think we're mundanes let them think it and be happy; maybe they'll let us stay if we don't geek out."

Mera sighed "Yes we have to tell them...eventually... as for when...umm we'll know when to I'm..." Mera's eyes wide and she let out a terrified shriek as she leaped out of the tree.

Skywarp jumped d looked over at the three when Mera yelled "What wrong?!" He asked

Arem was chasing Mera with a long legged bug, Rema smiled "Mera is afraid of grasshoppers, she saw one and is surprised her."

"Give hoppy a hug!" Arem commanded as she chased her sister

"NONONONONONONNOONONOONONOONONONONONONONOOOO!" Mera yowled as she ran at top speed

Skywarp relaxed a bit and went back to staring at the sky, Arem continued chasing Mera until she darted a cross the street hid behind a red van. Arem slowed and started messing with the door until it popped open, the blond grinned and stared for a minuet before Mera walked over "What's up sis?" she asked

"Weird symbol. looks like a red face...kinda." Arem muttered as she looked at it

the car began shaking and Mera grabbed her sister's arm dragging her out of the weird car, the car and the to beside it transformed, Rema ran over to stand behind her sisters as they watched the new transformers cautiously. A back and white transformer caught Arem before they could run.

"Hey! HEY! DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! NOO!" Arem yelped

Mera growled, her eyes flickered yellow and Rema turned screamed "SKYWARP HELP!"

Skywarp jumped up and leaped towards the girls but not before Arem yowled "I SAID PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" the blond girl shifted and tried to bite the hand holding her when that proved painful she let lightning dance over her pelt and the transformer dropped her. Arem landed on her hands and feet and all three girls took off behind Skywarp fully shifted, Arem ran like a cat, Skywarp leaned down and picked up the three girls who curled up in his hand; Mera looked over Skywarp's digits and hissed, baring her teeth. Skywarp took off and transformed.

"Soundwave, we're headin' back! Autobots have seen them." Skywarp said flatly before turning his attention to the girls "We're going to get an explanation right?" he asked

Mera nodded "Yep, we'll explain everything when we get back."

* * *

**Mera: Okie, hi people hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hopping to get the next one out soon.**

**Arem: if you ever get time..**

**Rema: and if Hook doesn't find us.**

**Mera: True. WHat did you do**

**Arem: Something...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arem: HI! WE OWN SQUA! NADA! ZIP! ZILC-...**

***Mera puts a hand over her sister's mouth***

**Mera: Hi, we own well... I guess I don't have to say the disclaimer this time.**

**Rema: I think she's broken... *pokes Arem***

**Arem: *wildly flails***

**Megatron:...I had to choose ****_that_**** one.**

**Arem: *pouts* no loves for Arem. T^T**

**Mera: *big sister glare* It's okie Arem as soon as we figure out how to jump fandoms we can go kidnap Thor or someone else... your choice.**

**Rema:...can we kidnap Sam ****_AND_**** Dean... I like them...**

**Mera:...Yes...yes we can...I like them too.**

**Rema: YAY! X3**

**Blacksilver: O.o why am I Here?!**

**Arem:...Because your... you?**

**Blacksilver: I'm so alone. X.X**

**Rema: So make your banana recede and become a female. you won't be alone then! OuO**

**Mera: *dies laughing***

**Arem: XD**

**completely random weregeek: They have something that can do that on Lioden! 8D**

**Blacksilver: Nuuuuuu! I like my nads! DX**

**(I has no idea where this *points at the conversation/disclaimer above* came from, but either way I hope ya got a giggle outta it) **

* * *

Rema looked around as they were carried through the Nemesis once again "this is familiar." she grumbled

"Yea but no D&amp;D game this time and we know everyone!" Arem purred happily

"Thank you Arem for your wondrous summery." Rema quipped

Mera rolled her eyes "Ladies, save the cat fight for later; Rumble has to sell tickets first."

Arem stared at Mera for a moment while Rema pouted and Mera smiled sweetly, Skywarp looked vaguely amused as he listened to the sisters snipe playfully at each other. once in the main control room the seeker sets them down and explains what happened to the best of his abilities, including the grasshopper incident to which Mera shudders and Arem smirks.

Ruble looked highly amused "You scared of _grasshoppers_ but yet no one here scares you. Really."

Frenzy grinned "Hey maybe we should get Kickback(A/N: the G1 insectacon) to come here just ta see what Mera will do."

Mera gave a blank look "who?"

Megatron watched this for a moment before explaining "An insectacon, his alt mode is a grasshopper."

Mera when very still for a few minuets "Arem we need to go to the store, I need to make some explosives."

Thundercracker looked amused "You wouldn't really bow him up." he said curiously

"Hide and watch me." Mera replied flatly

Skywarp hide a laugh with a cough "Uh you wanna tells us about whatever it is you turned into."

the three girls gave a blank look before realization hit Mera like a brick "Oh that, yea sure." she said as her sisters remembered what it was they were supposed to explain .

"We're Weregeeks!" Arem crowed proudly

"all that means is that we're geeks that shift to big black creatures that sometimes have abilities." Mera explained

"although you put dice in front of us and we turn into big kittens." Rema said

"Show us." Megatron ordered

the three girls shifted, tails and feline like ears appearing easily; lightning danced over Arem's pelt, while frost coved Rema's before disappearing, and fire flickered very briefly over Mera's pelt, three sets of pure yellow eyes stared out at everyone. the three girls shifted from foot to foot for a moment before shifting back to their normal and watched everyone 's reactions at what they could do.

Starscream snapped out of his shock first "why didn't you tell us?"

Rema stared at him for a second "It's not like we expected to be accepted, sorry but past experiences make showing off fur a little hard."

Mera tilted her head "Weregeeks don't fight battles if they geek out mainly because we usually geek out when we see something that really excites us."

"So geek are peaceful?" Rumble asked

Arem laughed "Oh no, you should see the cat fights that break out when someone insults someone else's fandom!"

"What happens?" Frenzy asked

"A fight, depending on the insult." Rema said as if it should have been obvious

Starscream looked at them "So when you said you were geeks this is what you meant?"

Mera shook her head "No, we're geeks because we like things some people consider weird, for example we all like dragons."

Rema gave a huge smile " I watch Inuyasha!"

Arem rolled her eyes "We all watch a variety of shows and play tabletop role playing games like D&amp;D."

Hook rolled his optics "That explains how they can get into so much trouble and still get away with some of it."

Mera pouted "It's not my fault computers don't like me!" she hissed and then huffed "but yet I can still hack into computers without them blowing up in my face, makes no sense."

Arem bounced happily " I can take computers and other techy stuff apart and put it back together!" she stopped bouncing "although it usually doesn't work like it did before when I'm done..." she looked thoughtful

Rema looked amused "Mera can pick locks too, I can make home made explosives, but Mera and Arem taught me how so."

Arem grinned and threw an arm around her little sister's shoulders "Face it sis, we taught you everything you know!"

Rema huffed "I can at least fix computers that you break."

* * *

**Mera: Sorry for the short chapter, between holidays, family, and my cat insisting my laptop is her bed I haven't had time to figure out which way is up much less put up a chapter.**

**Rema: Bubbies just wants lovin'!**

**Arem: *pokes kitty* Hi Bubbies.**

**Bubbies: *silent meow***

**Mera: Imma get her some wet food.**

**Blacksilver: *sitting in a corner petting a old calico cat who keeps rubbing her face on his hand***

**Mera:* brings over wet food and pets cat on the head a little***

**Rema: we hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Arem: Again we don't own Weregeeks, it is actually a web comic.**

**Mera: and this story is based off of what was read before the new arc of that web comic.**

**Rema: thing start getting exciting in the next chapter so please stick around! OwO**

***all three go to pet Bubbies because she's a kitty. XD***

**Starscream: *shakes helm* you three are hopeless.**

**Arem: *looks up* Soooooooooo?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jazz: *holding Arem* Ya gotta say the disclaimer Arem.**

**Arem: *wildly flailing* NEVER!**

**Mera: *stare***

**Rema: What are you doing to our sister?**

**Jazz: She was the vents at the Arc, so we figured she could do the disclaimer.**

**Mera: Good luck.**

**Rema: *watching butterfly* **

**Mera: C'mon sis, let's go to Halfprice and get some books.**

**Rema: Your not getting books! Your going to drool over the Original D&amp;D box set they have. -_-**

**Mera: Maaaaybeeeee XD**

**Rema: *rolls eyes* really sis?**

**Mera: Let me has mah geek out! DX**

**Rema: *snickers***

**Ratchet: Neither of you are going.**

**Rema: Why?**

**Ratchet: Disclaimer and story.**

**Mera: *pouts* damn oh well, ya want me to do it sis?**

**Rema: Nah I gots it! We do not own Transformers, Weregeek, or D&amp;D nor do we intend this for offense in any way shape or form.**

**Arem: *laughing***

**Mera: we do this out of boredom and for fun. *smiles* **

* * *

Arem yawned as curled closer to the edge of the massive pile of cloth that served as her bed, Megatron watched the pile for a moment waiting for the inevitable explosion of cloth and flailing limbs that was Arem getting up. having the girl was certainly interesting, it was never dull with here weregeeks on the ship, they had taken to learning how to use some of the equipment and keep busy that way for the moment at least. Megatron smirked that didn't mean that Mera _didn't_ help Skywarp or Rumble and Frenzy with pranks and other minor things, Soundwave had been trying to find out more of the girl's past, but past not remembering their father there really wasn't much to it.

Arem exploded from her nest "HI!" she yelled happily as pieces of cloth settled again

Megatron looked amused "Having fun?"

"Always! So what's the plan today?" Arem smiled happily

Megatron stared at her for a moment "Nothing you can help with."

Arem pouted and huffed "Damn, so that means I have to find my own amusement."

Megatron raised an optic ridge "Should I be concerned?"

Arem rolled her eyes " It will have nothing to do with explosives or hacking into stuff...this time anyway." and started toward the door

"Make sure it doesn't." he said

Arem went hunting for her sisters, and humming happily, she wanted to explore a little more of the ship and it was no fun alone so recruiting the other two was a no brainer since they were easy to find. She went to find Rema first and quickly recruited the younger into coming with her before finding Mera and starting off in a random direction.

"We're lost aren't we?" Rema asked three minuets later

"I don't know, why don't you ask the one with the map." Mera yawned

"Umm uh heh Yea I have no idea where we are." Arem smiled sheepishly

"Why are you using a map? We can't use maps!" Rema asked confused.

"I don't know." Arem huffed

"We use land marks, we get lost using maps which is why we don't use them." Mera commented

Arem huffed "I know."

Mera rolled her eyes and started walking again "Well we may as well keep going, at least this way we won't get lost if we go this way again."

after wandering for a while the three girls took a break to try and figure out where they were and how to get back without calling for help.

"Alright so which way did we take before?" Rema asked

"I don't remember." Arem sighed

"Hang on, aren't there vents near here?" Mera asked

"Yea, so?" Arem asked

Rema's face brightened "Weren't Rumble and Frenzy gonna break into Starscream's room using the vents?" she asked

Mera smiled "you read my mind sis, if we can find them or they find us; either way, we can get to more familiar territory."

Arem "Your a genius sis!"

"Wow ya don't hear that very often." Mera huffed

Arem "The echoes will be a pain though." Arem said thoughtfully

"so we be careful and listen carefully." Mera said dryly

"True, so how do we get up there?" Rema asked

Arem tilted her head in confusion There's a vent right here." she said pointing to a small vent at about head level to them

"Oh, Ha I didn't see that one!" Rema laughed

"Blind, my sister is blind." Mera snickered

Arem huffed "Your one to talk, "_where's the big **freaking** red button?!"_ sound familiar sis?"

"I refuse to answer." Mera smirked

"On what grounds?" Rema chirped

"On the grounds of, you can't make me!" Mera quipped "Any way shall we continue to make fun of each other or try to find the unholy terrors?"

Arem looked thoughtful "Let's find the unholy terrors and get back to familiar territory."

the three climbed into the low vent and stared walking quietly in the opposite direction from where they had standing, it took a while but eventually they heard Rumble and Frenzy arguing about something and the three ran up to them.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Arem sighed

"Wow most 'Cons wouldn't say that on their worst day." Frenzy laughed

"They haven't been wandering around the middle of who knows where for the past two hours." Rema huffed

"You had a map." Rumble said

"Yea...we..don't use maps." Mera said

"Why?" Frenzy asked

"Because we get even more lost using maps than without maps." Rema said

"So where are we now?" Arem chirped

"Right outside Starscream's room." Rumble said

"Cool can ya help us get down?" Mera asked

"Sure, if we were never here." Frenzy smirked

"Fair enough." Arem smiled

A few minuets later the girls were walking toward the main control room while Rumble and Frenzy messed with Starscream's room.

Arem yawned "So where are we going?"

"Dragon's den if we can catch a ride." Rema smiled

Skywarp looked over "What's a dragon's den? What's a dragon?"

"A game store. and a fire breathing lizard with wings." Mera said

"A game store is a lizard's den?" Skywarp asked confused

"No a game store is named Dragon's den." Mera explained

"Oh...Can I come? My shift is almost over." Skywarp said hopefully

"YAY! WE GOT A RIDE!" Arem yipped

so a half hour later the three girls were waiting for Skywarp and Thundercracker to clear land a few blocks away from a large gaming store with the picture of a huge green dragon on the sign and a parking lot full of cars.

"A hour that's it before we have to get back to the base alright?" Thundercracker checked again

"A hour, we'll be back." Arem grinned happily before dragging her sisters off

Mera checked her wallet "Alright girls, we have a grand total of two hundred dollars to spend, good thing gran sent money in those gift cards."

"I WANT SQUISHABLES!" Arem yipped happily before running off to find her huge round blue dragon

"Imma look at dice ok sis?" Rema hummed

"Go for it, I'm just gonna wander." Mera said

it didn't take long for a tall, lean, black haired boy with dark blue eyes to find Mera "Are we gonna have to trank Arem again?" he asked with a smirk

"Hey Remy and No I don't think so why?" Mera said not looking at the other weregeek

"Because she's buried herself in stuffed animals." Remy said in amusement

"There is honestly no way to reply to that." Mera said

"Uh how 'bout buying the blue dragon Squishable so she'll stop?" Remy offered

"She knows I will." Mera said

"Ok then, so what have you been up to?" Remy asked

"Is 'no good' still a viable answer?" Mera asked smirking

"ah so same old stuff." Remy said

"More or less." Mera replied

Remy walked off and found Arem trying to pull down a massive twenty six inch blue dragon "Arem let me help before you bring all the stuffed animals down on top of you."

"NEVER!" Arem hissed pulling the blue dragon down on top of her "HALP!" Arem flailed

Remy huffed and pulled the dragon off her and held it out so she could take it.

"Thank you Remy." Arem purred before running off to find Mera

Rema hummed holding a set of dice and a small seven inch Cerberus

Mera hummed holding a couple comics and a fifth teen inch werewolf "you guys ready?" she asked

"Yep!" Arem said happily

"I got what I want." Rema chirped

"Alright, let's pay and get outta here." Mera smiled as she set her stuff on the counter "Go ahead and put your stuff up there girls, I'll get it this time." Mera smiled

"That's a grand total of 100.86$ dollar." Remy said taking the bills Mera handed him and giving back change "Have a good day ladies." he smirked

"We will." Rema said happily "Thank you Mera."

"Thanks sis." rem said

"Your welcome girls, now let's go before Thundercracker has an aneurism." Mera smirked

the three walked out and saw two new cars sitting up front, one was red and the other was yellow, Mera tilted her head and Arem clutched her dragon tighter before they started walking again. Rema looked behind them and saw the two cars following them and turned back to focus on where they were going.

"Mera those cars are following us." Rema said dryly

"What?" Mera hissed when the cars transformed into humanoid robots

"CRAP!" Arem yowled

"RUN!" Rema screamed

"To late!" Mera hissed as they were picked up

"Are these the right girls Sideswipe?" the yellow one asked

"Yup, that's them Sunstreaker, lets go." Sideswipe said transforming back into a car

Sunstreaker transformed and took off following his twin, Arem looked slightly green sitting in the back seat with her sisters. Mera gave her a questioning look before her eyes went wide and she switched seats with the blond who rolled down the window and vomited out it.

"Hey! That better not get on my paintjob!" Sunstreaker snapped

"Fuck off!" Arem growled still hanging her head out the window while her stomach settled down

"Sis gets motion sick and that was kinda unexpected." Rema said quietly

Mera sighed and pulled her phone out so she could shoot a text to Remy and ask him to find the two planes a couple blocks away and tell them they had been caught by Autobot, the return text was a sure from the sisters' friend.

"So where are we going?" Mera asked

"The Arc." Sunstreaker said

"Why?" Arem asked pulling her head back in

"Because you mother and grandmother are worried." Sunstreaker said

"...Oh...no." Rema whispered

"Balls!" Arem hissed

Mera growled softly.

* * *

**Mera: I am terribly sorry for the long wait guys and thank you soooo much for your patients with me, my laptop has been acting funny and the wifi keeps going out, plus my little cousin keeps trying to 'help' me type so I've been hiding my laptop.**

**Arem: But we hope you liked this chapter and will review to tell us what you think!**

**Rema: Flames will be used to scorch the twins paint job!**

**Sunstreaker: I will lock you in the brig again. -_-**

**Arem: And I'll break the lock again! ^-^ **

**Mera: Please review and instead of making promises I'll post new chapters when I can.**

**Sideswipe: WHO PUT NEON PINK PAINT ON ME?!**

**Arem: Imma run for my life now, bye!**

**Mera: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
